Lo que existe en los profundo de mi corazón
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Mi primer fic de Inu!, bueno no exactamente se trata de Bankotsu y su pasado! por favor dejen reviews!


**_Notas principales de Lime:_** _Hola! mi primer fic de Inu U bueno, no escencialmente de Inu, sino va a ser un corto, sobre mi personaje favorito de Inu, el líder de los Shichinin-tai Bankotsu-sama. Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (hasta ahora con 36 tomos de Inuyasha) y la serie en 167 episodios._

**_Lo que existe en lo profundo de mi corazón_**

****

**_Capítulo único_**

****

**_Lime_**

El hombre de mediana estatura se hallaba sentado frente a dos tumbas, tenía largo cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, y ojos color verdes-azulados, de mirada un tanto fría, todo parecía indicar que estaba rindiendo "oraciones" o tan vez reproches hacia las dos tumbas que tenía en frente. Bankotsu, miró sosteniendo la pequeña vasija hacia sus anfitriones.

-"¡Kyokotsu, Mukotsu! ¡¿Cómo se siente al haber regresado otra vez a sus tumbas?!"-preguntó con cierta indignación al estrellar el recipiente rompiendolo en una de las tumbas -"bah, cuando uno muere todo llega a su fin"-dijo avanzando unos cuantos pasos -".... dudo que ese otro mundo exista"

Al terminar su frase, cogió su banryuu y al ponersela al hombro comenzó a reflexionar y pensar en sí mismo

-"si, cuando uno muere deja atrás todo, uno olvida todo, hasta de como amar.... sin pensarlo aquella vez me quedé solo"-dijo cerrando los ojos por un segundo, llegando a parar a vagos recuerdos.

Los soldados festejaban con buen vino y una excelente celebración ¿Qué celebraban? La caída de los 7 Guerreros al fin había sido completada, para mañana al amanecer los siete estarían decapitados sin excepción alguna.

La noche, su última noche de sentir la vida.

-"¿quien lo iba a pensar?"-preguntó sarcásticamente a sus otros hermanos -"nosotros aquí, como ratas en un calabozo"

-"tú no sabías que él nos iba a traicionar, hermano Bankotsu"-dijo tristemente Jakotsu, todos -los siete estaban encadenados- impidiendo su escape -"lo único que lamento es que ya no me podré divertir a mi gusto, ni tampoco podré conocer a nuevos hombres apuestos, aunque fue un placer conocerte"-dijo sonriendo mientras que a Bankotsu y al resto les salía una gota

-"nuestra última noche con vida"

Sonaron las campanas, las cuales anunciaban la diana de la muerte para los guerreros. Fueron cayendo uno por uno, primero Kyokotsu -por ser el más grande les dio mucho más trabajo- luego siguió Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Tsukotsu..... Jakotsu y finalmente el líder, Bankotsu.....

-"es una lástima acabar con una vida tan joven"-dijo momentos antes el samurai encargado de la ejecución -"ciertamente me da más pena acabar contigo ya que sino hubieras tenido que asesinar para vivir, tu historia sería otra y no estarías aqu"

-"pues que más me queda...la historia no puede repetirse, pero te aseguro que algún día pagarás tu traición, aunque esté en el otro mundo"-gritó Bankotsu -"no temas.... no tengo ningun descendiente que me venge, pero ahora..... tengo la ligera sensación de que lo pagarás y con creses"

-"me parece que hablas demasiado"

Minutos después el hacha cayó cortandole la cabeza al último de los shinigami

-"¿ah?"

Una hermosa mujer de cabello verde se dio la vuelta en un instante... como presientiendo algo.... ¿era posible?

-"¿Mamá?¿que sucede?"-preguntó un niño -apróximadamente tendría 2 añosa lo mucho- "¿por qué estás llorando?"-dijo dandose a conocer la cara del infante -el párvulo tenía cabello negro y ojos color verdes-azulados- "¿te duele algo?"-dijo inquietante, la mujer sólo se dignó en abrazar a su pequeño fuertemente

-"no, no pasa nada, es sólo que... mamá se siente muy triste"

La figura del hombre era adusta, sólo miraba la escena con sentimientos de odio mezclados con desesperanzas, inquiriendo saber porque lloraba aquella mujer.

-"........."-la mujer calló de repente sintiendo la mirada seria de su "esposo", ella sabía que él conocía su pasado, aparentemente se habían casado como forma de actuación, pero aun así, en aquella aldea no era creíble que el infante fuera hijo de la joven pareja.

Es más, los ancianos decían que se parecía demasiado a un shinigami, Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros. Pero no comentaban nada para no incomodar al hijo del patriarca.

-"Megumi, debemos seguir adelante... estás haciendo mucho escándalo aquí, armando esas escenitas ¿que dirá nuestro hijo acerca de tu comportamiento?"-preguntó aún más adusto que antes, la mujer asintió con la cabeza continuando su camino.

Infancia.

"¿Por qué esos remordimientos vienen a mi mente?"

Es cierto... desde que nací, he estado solo, completamente solo, sin nadie ni ningún lugar a donde poder acudir. Infinita soledad, profunda tristeza.... invade mi corazón en este instante, pero tan sólo con la idea de estar nuevamente vivo, puedo reflexionar sobre lo que he pasado... esperen un segundo ¿Acabo de decir todo eso?...

Kykio.

Ah... si, es ella.

En esos instantes. La nombrada sacerdotiza se le acercó con la misma frialdad que él caminaba. Ambos sin inmutarse siguieron su camino.

-"ese hombre...."-sabía pensado ella al verlo –"¡Espera!"-gritó llamando su atención –"Tú eres uno de esos espíritus ¿verdad?"

-"sí, y al parecer tú debes ser Kykio, me han contado mucho sobre ti, pero no temas, Naraku no me mandó a matarte"-dijo Bankotsu mirando a la sacerdotiza, quien lo comenzaba a amenazar con su arco –"me dijeron que eras atrevida, pero no pensé que para tanto ¿piensas retarme?. Esta bien acepto tu desafío"

-"¡Por qué aun después de estar muerto sigues matando a las personas!"-inquirió ella una respuesta rápida aún apuntandolo –"¿no crees que fue suficiente?"

-"creo que esa pregunta tambien debería ser para ti.... no somos distintos ¿qué opinas?. Pero esta bien responderé a tu pregunta, para mí el "asesinar" no sólo es un trabajo, sino es más una diversión depende de cómo lo mires"-respondió sin darle importancia, al mismo momento que la aludida bajaba su arco.

-"mmmm ya entiendo"-añadió ella en modo de despedida

-"recuerda, así es al final todo quedará hecho polvo, no somos distintos"-dijo Bankotsu haciendo un gesto con la mano izquierda, alejándose de la itako

-"tienes razón, no somos distintos... lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo bueno se vuelve malo; y lo que está vivo muere, y que lo que está muerto renace"

**_(1) Tsuyokaru koto dake shirisugi teita watashi_**

**_Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi hakietayo_**

**_Misetaito omou mono ga kitto atte_**

**_Kikesetai kotoba motakusan aru yo_**

Egao naki kao mo zenbu mite hoshikute 

**_Matteiru watashi ha yamete_**

**_'CHANZU' wo sukamo yo_**

**_anata no kotowo omou_**

**_sore dakede kokoro ga, tsuyoku nareru kigasuruyo_**

**_hakanai omoi zutto_**

**_donna toki demo negauyo_**

**_anata ni todokuyou nito..._**

**_Shinjitte....._**

**_Shinjitte....._**

****

-"¡eres un demonio!"

-"¡Si! ¡no tienes papás! ¡eres un tonto demonio!"

-"¡¡Vamos, ¡defiendete ¡tonto!!!"

-"me.... me duele mucho"-dijo un niño, siendo golpeado por otros, aparentemente todos eran la misma edad, pero el niño al cual estaban golpeando era mucho más bajo que los otros y era sumamente delgado

-"¡yo jamás he visto esos ojos! ¡tus ojos son claros! ¡ningún humano los tiene así!! ¡nadie tiene los ojos que tienes!!"-gritaron más fuerte –"¡tonto!"

Los niños dejaron, al pequeño, al cual no se le podía ver claramente el rostro ya que tenía el cabello muy largo.

-"los odio... odio a todos..... odio a todos lo que tienen vida"-dijo el pequeño derramando unas cuantas lágrimas –"¡Por qué! ¡Por qué yo no tengo padres! ¡Por qué!!"-gritó efusivamente

-"¿estás bien, pequeño Bankotsu?"-sonrió una afable anciana al acercarse al pequeño con mirada triste –"¿otra vez te molestaron?"

-"..........."-el niño seguía viendo las heridas que tenía en sus manos, y sólo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza –"¿por qué usted me trata de esa manera?, es la única persona que me trata bien; todos dicen que soy un demonio"

-"pues... porque pienso que eres un niño muy lindo"-sonrió la anciana tratando de consolar al niño –"y no, no eres un demonio, las personas no lo comprenden porque eres muy diferente"-repuso ayudandolo a levantarse –"además conocí a tu madre"

-"¿eh?"-levantó la cabeza intrigado

-"sí... yo fui la que la ayudó a que tú vinieras al mundo, por eso es que te tengo un cariño especial"-comenzó a trenzarle el largo cabello azabache –"ves, así está mejor"

-"tiene razón... ya no se me va a enredar"-respondió con una sonrisa –"muchas gracias"-comentó emocionado –"¿y....? ¿Cómo era ella?"

-"Pues, era una persona muy amable, recuerdo que vino de otro poblado ya que aquel había sido asaltado, donde había muerto su esposo, pero ella esperaba un bebé de él, ese niño eres t

-"entiendo.... ¿está muerta?"

-"bueno... ella... si...."-dijo la anciana notando la mirada triste y cabizbaja del niño –"ella murió cuando tú naciste, estaba muy débil así que no se pudo hacer nada"

-"......."

-"pero..... aún así, ella quería que tú vivieras........."

-"cuando uno muere todo llega a su fin"-dijo Bankotsu ya más grande en el presente –"que yo viviera... ¿sería eso verdad lo que me dijo esa anciana?... nunca me dijo nada..."

-"vive, vive para ti... pequeño Bankotsu.... vive, sé feliz, encuentra a esa persona especial que.... que....."-fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de la boca de la afable anciana.

Bankotsu, estaba a su lado la miraba apenado, sin embargo no podía llorar.

Vivir ¿para quién? ¿para él?. No se sentía capaz.

Ahora lo recordaba.... desde allí –aclarando 13 años- comenzaría un viaje para volverse más fuerte, más fuerte para no sentirse solo, para que nadie se aproveche de él. Comenzaría una nueva vida, un viaje, una experiencia.

Fue cuando comenzó a "practicar" sus asesinatos, pasado aquello... conoció a Jakotsu, y así sucecivamente hasta formarlos a todos, todos son uno solo: sus hermanos, sus siete hermanos, era cierto... no estaba solo.

Sin embargo.

Aún no podía llenar aquel vacío que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, de su alma.

Se enteró de una manera de volverse más fuerte... la perla de shikón ¿sería suya esa joya?. Hace unos meses atrás se había encontrado con un hombre mitad bestia, el cual le había revelado los secretos de la () shikon no tama, que él andaba buscando, el nombre de ese ser resultaba ser Naraku.

Si consiguiera era joya ¿sería feliz al fin? No lo aseguraba, sólo sentía una gran inseguridad, la cual trataba de ocultar día con día.

De pronto, un día.... ese día, su vida daría un vuelco, y él aún sin adivinarlo.

-"mmmm esto es tann aburrido"-dijo resignado, trepado a un árbol –"me aburre no hacer nada"-suspiró. Relativamente apareció una pequeña figura que pasaba rápidamente bajo sus pies, parecía que llevaba prisa, sólo se limitó a seguirla con la mirada.

Fugazmente, divisó un río con una cascada con agua clara que caía rápidamente... Ese era el ruido que había estado escuchando horas antes, el sonido del agua que cae. Bajó otra vez su mirada al mismo tiempo que la figura se quitaba el velo blanco que cubría su cuerpo y daba a conocer a una hermosa joven de largo cabello verde.

Bajó intrigado por el aspecto de la joven mujer, y así comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar sólo a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Simplemente era hermosa. Nunca había visto a alguien así, al principio pensó que se trataba de una ninfa que estaba jugando por allí, pero al acercase se percató de que era una mujer humana, así como él. Ella era distinta, muy distinta a las demás, en cierta forma llegó a pensar de que se parecía un poco a él.

Pasaron los días, y siempre ella acudía al mismo lugar y a la misma hora, y el lider de los shichinitai iba sólo para observarla. Uno de esos días de primavera, a su compañero –Jakotsu- notó el extraño comportamiento que presentaba su "hermano mayor", decidió seguirlo.

-"¡Hermano Bankotsu!!"-gritó alegremente, el aludido le cubrió la boca rápidamente, por milagro del cielo la joven no había escuchado el efusivo grito del "hombre" –"pe... pero que te sucede ¿qué dije algo malo?"-preguntó inocentemente una vez que su joven hermano lo soltaba

-"¡Cállate! ¡No ves que puede descubrirnos!"-casi grita furioso, Jakotsu se percataba de la presencia de la mujer

–"¡No me digas que sólo vienes a ver a una mujer! ¡Los hombres son más interesantes, y mucho más atractivos! ¡te lo digo por experiencia! Mi querido hermano"-dijo algo disgustado, notando que Bankotsu no le hacía el menor caso

-"hey... Jakotsu.... quiero que averigues, quien es ella"-dijo acercandosele a su oído –"y no dejes que los demás se enteren ¿de acuerdo?"

-"pero.....¡Por qué a mí siempre me tocan estos trabajos! ¡No quiero perseguir mujeres, hermano! ¡Tú sabes que mi materia son los hombres atractivos!"-gritó, Bankotsu lo volvía a callar de la misma manera que lo hizo anteriormente

-"Jakotsu.... la próxima vez......."-dijo amenazadoramente, pero se percató de que "ella" dejaba el lugar –"anda, ve y me dices que puedes conseguir"

-"si, si ya voy"-dijo aún quejumbroso, acomodándose un poco

(2)Tooku no kaze wo mi ni matou ………........................ Algo de ti que perdi por ahi lo trajo el viento desde muy lejos  
anata niwa todokanai ……………….......................… He dicho muchas veces estas palabras  
kotoba narabetemite mo ……………........................... pero ellas nunca alcanzan tu corazón  
Mata shisen wa dokoka mado no mukou..................... ojos que siguen mirando fijamente a través de la ventana

Kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuiteiru ……........................ Este presentimiento no ha cambiado sigo sintiéndolo  
Ano hibi sae kumotte................................................... Aquellos dulces dias ...

Kago no naka no tori no youna utsurona me ni ...... Esos ojos vacíos, como el de un pájaro encerrado en una jaula,  
Fureteiru gogo no hizashi wa marude …………...... Es como si la luz que los toca  
Anata wo soto e sasou hikari……………………...... Saliera emitida por ti la luz engaña para salir de ti

****

**_Kawaranai yokan wa tsuzuiteiru ….......................... _****_Este presentimiento no ha cambiado sigo sintiendolo  
Ano hibi sae kumotte shimau ……............................ Aquellos dulces dias se estan nublando_**

****

-"Megumi-sama ¿está bien?"-preguntó una dama acercándose a la mencionada joven –"su joven prometido la espera en la sala, además..."-procuró musitándole levemente al oído –"su padre está alerta ya que hay fuertes rumores que hay un escuadrón llamados "Los 7 guerreros" que....."

-"Hikari, ya te he dicho que no me hables de los asuntos de guerras de mi padre, por algo me estoy casando con Toudanaji-sama... para que de una buena vez deje de pelear, desgraciadamente no pudo tener descendiente varón así que....."

-"no soy quien para reprocharle nada, pero dése prisa, y sigame tiene que atenderlo enseguida"

Ambas mujeres cruzaron rápidamente el amplio jardín. Ignorando que una sombra en los árboles miraba a la joven de largo cabello verde muy sospechosamente.

Jakotsu bajó de mala manera, y haciendo un mohín –todo parecía indicar que aún estaba molesto- dispuso a entrar al palacio donde se hallaba "esa mujer". De una u otra manera le disgustaba que "su hermano Bankotsu" estuviera tan interesado en ella.

-"que bueno, aquí estás Megumi-sama"-dijo un joven de aparentemente 16 años –"mi señor"

Ambos, la muchacha y él de inclinaron ante una venerable figura, la cual se hallaba sentada enfrente de ellos.

-"he venido aquí para fijar la fecha exacta para consumar nuestra boda"-replicó el joven abandonando su posición –"su hija Megumi-sama se convertirá en mi esposa dentro de poco y formaré parte de su familia, debo decir que me siento honrado"

-"comparto tu misma opinión Toudanaji Kouji, acepto su boda ya que mi hija te fue prometida desde su nacimiento; la boda se celebrará en un mes... después de aquello quisiera pedirte el favor de concederme a tu poderoso ejército"

-"lo que es mío es suyo; y lo que es suyo...."-hizo una pausa mirando a la joven, quien seguía muda –"es mío"

-"¡que así sea!"-festejó ordenando que sirvieran algo de sake para su futuro yerno.

-"creo que esto le puede interesar al hermano Bankotsu"-dijo Jakotsu escuchando la conversación desde el techo de la habitación –"... estoy tan sucia, pero ya tengo la información que necesito"

-"¿y a que se viene ese trabajo?"-preguntó Bankotsu al parecer a un terrateniente –"...¿Cuantó nos pagarán?"

-"quiero deshacerme de esa familia es todo, yo sé cuando sería crucial atacar; en cuanto a su pago, les pagaré una buena suma de dinero"-respondió raudamente el hombre

-"me parece bien, ¿cuándo cree que podíamos atacar?"

-"dentro de un mes, ese palacio será suyo"

-"¡bien! ¡tenemos otro trabajo!"-gritó entusiasmado Jakotsu –"ya me aburría, hace tiempo que no teníamos uno, pero ¿por qué todavía dentro de un mes?"

-"porque es una ocasión especial para esa familia, y me parece buena idea atacarlos desprevenidos"

-"es usted muy astuto"-respondió Suikotsu mirando con cólera al terrateniente, el aludido se daba media vuelta separandose del grupo, a su vez Bankotsu también volteó, para ver a sus hermanos

-"bueno, un trabajo es un trabajo ¿no lo creen?"

-"concuerdo contigo, hermano Bankotsu"-dijo Renkotsu mirando hacia otro lado desinteresadamente –"nunca cambiará su forma de pensar"-pens

Bankotsu llamó por unos momentos a Jakotsu, mientras que los otros comentaban acerca de ello.

-"¿y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste acerca de lo que te pedí?"-preguntó inquisitivamente, Jakotsu suspiró entregándole un escrito.

Bankotsu lo leyó rápidamente, y se mostró un poco molesto

-"entiendo.... así que.... se va a casar ¿no es cierto?. ¡No puede ser! ¡Cuando me comienzo a interesar en alguien tiene que suceder esto!"-gritó llamando la atención de los demás, quien voltearon sospechosamente –"¡ah no.... ¡Nada!"-seguía con las manos en la cabeza, todavía ignorante de las miradas que le lanzaban –"pero no me voy a rendir"

Los días seguían su curso normalmente, Bankotsu seguía acudiendo al mismo lugar –ciertamente sólo se limitaba a observar, todo parecía indicar que era muy tímido para dirigirse a ella- Pero... un día.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

-"¿eh?"-dijo Megumi y notó que una rama de uno de los árboles acababa de romperse –"¿qué extraño? Las ramas de los árboles no se caen por sí solas"-dijo acercándose al dichoso árbol

-"ay... duele"-dijo Bankotsu sobándose la cabeza, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol –"....¿ah?"

Levantó la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con extrañeza. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando uno del otro, sin dirigirse una sola palabra.

-"¿quién eres?"-preguntó la chica asombrada de encontrarse a un chico en medio del bosque –"no te había visto antes ¿eres de por aquí?¿estás perdido?"

-".........."-el silencio del lider era sepulcral, sólo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza muchas veces

-"...al parecer no habla mucho"-pensó la muchacha en esos instantes,dándole una sonrisa –"¿cómo te llamas?"

-"mi.... bueno, yo.. yo... mi....."-comenzó a tartamudear sin poder contenerse –"mi nombre es Bankotsu"

-".....ah ya veo......"-respondió la mujer, sin desearlo, el joven de ojos verdes-azulados se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pese a la mirada intrigante de la aludida –"¿qué le sucede?.... pero si es muy rápido"-sonrió mirando como se alejaba

**_(3)Kimi no soba ni iru dakede.................................................Mi corazón sólo_****_Jibun no kokoro ga..............................................................te pertenece a ti_**

**_Sono youni suna wo no nareru yo.......................................se vuelve "arena" así como eso_**

****

**_Nandemo nakatta...................................................................había un "nada"_****_Asa no sanpo michi te............................................................en el camino donde yo caminaba_****_Kimi to deatta........................................................................yo ---- dentro de ti_**

**_Itsumo to kawaranai asa no hazu ka...................................es la misma mañana que no suceden cambios_**

****

**_Doki dokishiteru...................................................................Mi corazón está acelerado_**

****

**_Ishi no ni wa kimi ni no.......................................................estoy debajo de tu suspiro_****_Ashiwoto ga oi kakete...........................................................mis piernas -------- después de ti_****_Kuru yo wo de........................................................................de alcanzarte_**

**_Nandomo furi mukina kara kimi no.....................................tiemblo cuando te miro_**

****

**_Tsukatta miteta.......................................................................traté de darte_**

****

**_Atarashii koi no......................................................................el comienzo de_****_Hajimari towa..........................................................................un nuevo amor que es eterno_****_Shirazu ni futari wa.................................................................antes de saberlo_**

**_Mienai koi no STORY ga hajimaru......................................una historia de amor que no podemos ver ha comenzado_**

-"¡Waaaaaa!!! ¿Por que demonios HICE ESO??!!"-gritó furiosamente golpeando un árbol el cual se partía –"¡ésa era mi oportunidad para acercármele!¡soy un estúpido!!"

Bankotsu se puso de rodillas agarrandose la cabeza con mucho despecho.

Como aquella vez, sí ésa vez donde sólo había huído de sus problemas ¿en verdad lo había hecho?... Recordarlo en esa postura lo hacía simular verdadero, el sólo hecho de haberlo recordado lo tranquilizó un poco.

Ese momento....

Esos instantes......

Sangre, la sangre corría por todo su cuerpo. Esa sangre la cual le corría precipitadamente no le pertenecía, es más no había recibido ni el más mínimo razguño.

_Mátalos...._

_Mátalos..._

_Ése es tu único propósito en la vida, la muerte. _

_Naciste para matar. _

_Eres una máquina de destrucción. _

_Eres un demonio convertido en humano. _

_Eres un ()shinigami._

Aquella vez... fue la primera pero no la última que escuchó en su vida. Aquella vocecita provenía de su interior, su conciencia le decía o le dictaba a puñaladas lo que tenía que hacer.

Matar....

Matar para sobrevivir, ése es el único destino que tiene.

¿Cruel?

No. Ellos lo fueron ¡Ellos fueron los malos! ¡Ellos fueron los crueles!

Agitó la espalda una vez más, sintiendose cada vez más aterrado pero a su vez más reconfortable y tranquilo. Era la primera vez que asía a un arma; sin embargo no cabía la menor duda que había nacido para empuñar un arma de gran filo.

-"Ellos, son los culpables.... por eso los maté"-dijo casi fuera de sí mirando los rostros ensangrentados en el suelo –"Ellos jamás me aceptaron como soy, ¡soy un humano!!!! ¡soy un simple humano!!!!!!"-gritó arrojando la espada –"¡¡No poseo poder alguno, pero mi destino está.... está....!!!!! Forjado desde este momento"-se desplomó en el suelo completamente cansado.

Lo había destruido, los había destruído con sus propias manos. Había regresado y había arrasado con todo, no importa con quien o con quienes, estuviera involucrado o no. Había acabado con todos, con toda la vida. Recibiendo así el título de "Shinigami", su venganza estaba consumada, por todos los años que había recibido maltratos, injurias, insultos, se los había regresado arrebatándoles la vida.

-"¡hermano Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu abrió los ojos encontrandose con Jakotsu. La luz era cegadora, así que se cubrió con una mano evitando que los rayos tocasen su rostro apuesto.

-"¿estás bien?... Te quedaste dormido"-dijo sentandose a su lado –"es la primera vez que te veo dormir, hermano, casi nunca lo haces"

-"¡que hay de malo en eso! ¡Todos los humanos lo hacemos!"-refunfuñó aún enfadado consigo mismo. El aludido lo miraba extrañado, pero curiosamente satisfecho.

-"esta bien no te molestes..."

-"lo siento, hoy no ha sido un día favorable para mí"-dijo colocando una mano sobre su frente tratando de pensar

-"¿la viste?..."-preguntó mirandolo –"me refiero a esa mujer, se ve que estás muy interesado en ella"-siguió preguntando, mientras que ajenamente, Bankotsu se sentía incómodo por lo que sucedió momentos antes.

-"no...... no sé a lo que te refieres"-dijo extrañado, sonrojado y molesto –todo al mismo momento-"vamos, que no es hora de preguntar idioteces... además ya se me pasar

-"¡Que bueno escuchar eso, hermano! ¡Ya que te podría presentar a.....!"

La voz de Jakotsu se fue perdiendo en lo oscuro del bosque mientras que las dos siluetas se escondían entre los matorrales.

La hermosa mujer se hallaba sentada en una amplia habitación, mirando hacia fuera donde se podía observar un pequeño jardín –al estilo japonés- con una pequeña pileta en su centro. La oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre el lugar, y la hermosa luna se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

-"con que se llama Bankotsu"-sonrió mirando a la luna –"que interesante, espero que mañana lo vuelva a ver......"-dijo Megumi sonriendo –"me parece que es algo tímido, pero parece ser buena persona"

El agua de la pequeña pileta caía y comenzaba a sonar de una manera peculiar, cosa que no llamó la atención de la joven, pues se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"Megumi-sama... ¿está bien?"-preguntó Hikari, advirtiendole su llegada. Megumi se sorprendió.

-"ah... si ¿qué sucede, Hikari?"

-"Toudanaji-sama está esperandola afuera, quiere hablar con usted"

**_(4)Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo_****_Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori uchikudakarete ai wo sakenda_****_Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni yume ni sugaritsuku _**

**_Ikasama na hibi nado ni wa mou makenai_**

****

**_Mezameyou kono shunkan wo_****_Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou_****_Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou_****_Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!_****_Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera_**

**_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_**

****

Bankotsu se escabulló –otra vez- hacia su sitio nuevo de observación.... detrás de un arbusto. No sabía como podía estar allí después de que ella lo había descubierto. De algo estaba seguro jamás le había gustado así una mujer antes como ahora. Alzó la vista un poco y notó que no había nadie. ¿Qué extraño? Se aseguró de llegar a la hora de siempre. Acaso se habría retrasado ella.

Una blanca mano tocó su espalda en esos instantes.

-"hola ¿qué haces aquí?"-preguntó la misma voz que había escuchado anteriormente... no podía ser... ella no.

-"¡¡¡Waaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ¡Me asustaste!!"-gritó sin contenerse, mientras que la mujer hacía un gesto divertido

-"lo siento, es que ayer te fuiste tan pronto que no nos dimos tiempo de presentarnos o de hablar.... me dijistes que te llamas "Bankotsu" ¿no es cierto?. Pues yo soy Megumi"

-"..........."-el aludido volvió a callar mirando hurañamente hacia el otro costado, desviando la mirada de ojos azules de la chica, quien se mostraba con una gota.

-"¿deseas acompañarme?"-inquirió ella, Bankotsu dejó su necedad y se sentó al lado de ella –ambos estaban en frente del río- "¿por qué no me dices nada?"

-"¿qué quieres que te diga?"-le preguntó rauda y bruscamente –"¡demonios! ¡lo voy a echar todo a perder!"-pens

-"pues... no lo sé, ¿vives por aquí?"

-"no"

-"mmmmmm ¿cuantós años tienes?"

-"para que quieres saber eso"

-"mi curiosidad"

-"pues tengo 15 años"

-"yo tengo 14, nos llevamos por un año"-dijo satisfecha, ya sintiendo que él entraba más en confianza con ella –"¿por qué me has estado observando durante estos días?"

-"......crick....... ¿tú crees eso?"

-"lo he notado, pero sólo hasta ayer confirmé mis sospechas, había alguien que me observaba cuando venía al río, me parece que eras tú...."-sonrió divertida mirandolo

-"eres muy astuta, y muy perceptiva"-dijo casi sin pensarlo afirmando lo que decía anteriormente –"........."

-"no piensas decirme nada más"

-",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

**_"Koukai wa shinai" to, saki e susunda_****_Warau ka, naku ka? Kou ka, fukou ka?_****_Kekkyoku ima mo wakaranai kedo_****_Kawarihajimeta mirai ni hirumu koto wa nai_**

**_Sore ga jinsei no daigomi to iu mono deshou_**

****

**_Girigiri wo ikiru bokura no dashita kotae ga_****_Chigatta toshite mo omoikomi demo'_****_Tsuyoku negaeba ii_****_Honmono ni nareru hi made_****_Reikoku na sekai no naka de tsubusaresou na aijou no mebuki_**

**_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima ni shikkari kizamikomou_**

****

Al día siguiente, fue algo diferente. El chico de cabello largo ya no se sentía tan intimidado por la presencia de ella, es más; ambos comenzaron a entablar una conversación más.. eh... fluida.

-"¡eres muy lenta!"-gritó Bankotsu dándole tiempo para que ella corriera –"te puedo alcanzar cuando yo quiera"-propuso

-"¡no soy tan rápida! ¡No te burles de mí!!"-gritó animosamente, mientras que el aludido la atrapaba. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin decir ninguna palabra –"ah.... ah...."-dijo ella a modo de respuesta después de unos segundos –"me parece que es hora de que ya me tenga que ir... no debo regresar muy tarde ¡nos vemos!"-dijo levemente sonrojada sin ser capaz de mirarlo, ni mirar atrás ¡¿Qué sucedía?!!

Acaso, le gustaba........ no era muy diferente; era un sentimiento diferente.

-"ella es muy suave y tiene un cuerpo muy frágil"-dijo Bankotsu cuando Megumi se hubo marchado –"me he enamorado por primera vez"

****

**_Mezameyou kono shunkan wo_****_Yagate bokura wo torimaku dearou_****_Musekaeru you na riaru na nichijou_****_Taisetsu na mono wa ... nanda'?!_****_Zeitaku na sekai no naka ni miekakure suru eien no kakera_**

**_Sawatte tsukande bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_**

****

**_Saigo ni, warau tame bokura no ima wo kicchiri aruitekou_**

****

La alabarda legendaria. Banryuu. Un arma que sólo puedo existir para destruir y matar, un arma cuyo camino es el sendero del caos. Aquella que recibe ofrecimientos y da su beneficio a cambio ¿serían en verdad beneficios?.

-"aquí es, finalmente he llegado"-dijo Bankotsu en la entrada de una cueva –"si lo que me contaron esos forasteros es cierto, la alabarda legendaria llamada "Banryuu"

Avanzó un poco y pudo penetrar con facilidad el muro sagrado que protegía la entrada de la cueva; seguro era para proteger los poderes que se hallaban en ella o proteger al exterior de los poderes que residían allí. A lo largo que caminaba se encontraba con numerosos esqueletos humanos y de monstruos. También se podía escuchar las gotas de agua que caían.

Súbitamente todo se quedó en silencio y grandes cantidades de flechas comenzaron a emergir de las paredes tratando de alcanzarlo. Bankotsu dio un gran salto logrando escapar de ellas.

-"la primera prueba"-sonrió satisfecho. –"sólo aquel que logre pasar todas las pruebas será el único merecedor de la Banryuu y ése seré yo"

Así fue, después de haber pasado grandes pruebas, al fin llegó al centro de la cueva hallando una gran alabarda, detrás de ella había un santuario.

-"no creo que sea tan fácil"-dijo, y después de acercarse un poco a la alabarda, la puerta del santuario de abrió y comenzaron a salir gran cantidad de monstruos y espíritus –"lo sabía"

Corrió para liberarse de ellos, pero todo indicaba que podían leer sus pensamientos y movimientos. Sabían que haría antes de que él mismo lo supiera.

**_  
_**-"demonios, tengo que hacer algo, no he llegado tan lejos sólo para ser devorado por estos malditos"-masculló, pero vino a la mente una idea, sentía que el filo de la Banryuu lo llamaba como si deseara que él la utilizara –"así que.. eso es lo que quieres"

Bankotsu dio un salto corriendo habilmente hasta llegar al objeto, justo cuando lo iban a atacar, cortó al primer monstruo con la ayuda de la Banryuu, y así fue sucesivamente hasta que no hubo quedado ningún monstruo en la cueva.

-"veintiseis... veintiseis monstruos he cortado con tu filo este día"-le dijo a la alabarda, la cual parecía que tenía vida propia –"te ofrezco la vida de 1000 monstruos y 1000 cabezas humanas si me concedes el poder infinito para acabar con cualquier enemigo"-continuó hablandole a la alabarda, quien todo parecía indicar que le decía un "s

Bankotsu se la puso a la espalda, para él aquella alabarda era muy liviana; muchos le habían relatado que pesaba alrededor de 200 kg, pero él la pudo cargar a pesar de todo eso.

-"nos llevaremos muy bien"

Dicho esto continuó su camino para salir de esa cueva, todo estaba muy lúgubre.

-"¡¡Mañana!!"-gritó Megumi sorprendida mirando a su dama a su lado –"¡pero que no era hasta dentro de un mes!!"

-"su padre me pidió que se le informara, Megumi-sama; al parecer no quiere esperar un mes para su boda y Toudanaji-sama está de acuerdo, sólo piden su aprobación"-inquirió Hikari, sintiendose incómoda –"su padre sabe que no se puede oponer ¿cierto?"

-"hmmmff"-sólo dijo la chica –"no puedo creer que quiera apresurar las cosas.... sin embargo yo no...."-pensó en esos instantes, el "no querer casarse", era raro ya que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar la voluntad de su padre, ahora estaba en total desacuerdo, no sabía pero suponía que se debía a la presencia de..... ¿Bankotsu? –"¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!"-gritó casi histérica moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-"¿qué le sucede?"

-"no... no me pasa nada"-respondió evadiendo la mirada de Hikari, era absolutamente imposible... él era muy atractivo lo reconocía, pero de allí a enamorarse todavía le faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, sin embargo no encontraba ninguna otra... posible razón para no querer casarse.

La Dama se retiró en forma discreta, todo le indicaba que su joven ama estaba pensando en cosas que ella no podía inmiscuirse, así que prefirió dejarla sola.

-"¿Mañana?"-preguntó Bankotsu a Renkotsu quien le hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza indicando afirmación –"mañana atacaremos al palacio que nos fue encomendado, ¿hermano Bankotsu?"

-"no sucede nada, trabajo es trabajo, tenemos que comenzar a prepararnos ¿eh, Renkotsu?"

-"s... si"-respondió el algo sorprendido por la acción de su hermano. Desde hace dos semanas había notado su extraño comportamiento cada vez más amenudo, ya no hablaba mucho con ellos ni tampoco hablaba de destruir a todos los que podía cortar con el filo de su alabarda... estaba muy cambiado, últimamente prefería andar solo a sitios que sólo Jakotsu y el mismo Bankotsu conocían.... –"no me atrevo a preguntarles nada"-inquirió sabiamente, llamando la atención de Mukotsu, quien se hallaba a su costado

-"mañana no podré ir...."-suspiró resignado trepado a un árbol –"pero pasado trataré de compensarlo"-pensó en voz alta –"lo que sucedió hoy día fue peculiar... sentí como el corazón de ella no dejaba de vibrar en su pecho, ¿qué significará eso?"-siguió pensando en voz alta –"quiero tenerla, pero a la vez no... ¡con ella no puedo hacer lo mismo que con otras!!"-gritó agarrandose la cabeza furiosamente

-"¿todavía sigues con eso, hermano Bankotsu?-le preguntó desde abajo Jakotsu, quien se mostraba malhumorado

-"¿tienes algún problema con ello?"-le propuso sarcásticamente, Jakotsu enmudeció –"no lo sé, ella es algo especial... tiene algo que no he encontrado en otras mujeres"

-"entonces.... estate con ella y listo"-la última frase lo hizo con desprecio pensando que "estar con una mujer" –"sólo así de fácil y acaba con esto, en verdad te distrae demasiado"

-"no es así simplemente, ella es muy diferente a las otras"-terminó diciendo Bankotsu sama mirando el cielo.

El mismo cielo que en ese mismo momento miraba, Megumi, sólo que con semblante muy distinto. Se mostraba triste, mañana, su última noche en aquel palacio. Su última noche, de haber estado en sus manos hubiese escapado, ¡eso quería!¡huir de ese lugar! Tan sólo el hecho de no volverlo a ver en su vida la atormentaba, se sentía frágil, indefensa sin su presencia. Hace 6 meses que había estado de acuerdo con su padre en todo, su boda, su esposo ¡absolutamente todo! Pero jamás se habría detenido un momento para pensar en ella, en sus verdaderos sentimientos, había pecado por primera vez en ser sincera con ella misma y a no ser egoísta ¿podría llamarse pecado eso?.

Lo reconocía Toudanaji Akira, era un joven de alto respeto en la región, de noble linaje cualquier mujer estaría complacida de ser su esposa, todas, todas ellas, menos Megumi.

-"no sé que puedo hacer, sólo me queda esperar porque un milagro pueda ocurrir"-pensó en voz alta, al instante entraban diferentes damas alcanzandole el traje de novia que se pondría a la mañana siguiente.

**_(5)ikoku no toki wo kasanete_**

**_mugen ni tsunoru omoi yosete_**

**_taema naku kawari tsuzukeru keshiki de_**

**_nemuru kimi ni aeru made_**

**_haruka tooi kako no kioku wo yobisamasu_**

**_arekuruu unabara de inochi ga umareru_**

**_taiko no hizashi wo abite futari wa meguriatta_**

**_mada shiranu mirai wo utagai mo sezu ni_**

**_kyodaina sanmyaku wa unari wo agete_**

**_masshirona iki wo haki taiyou wo saegitta_**

**_soshite nani mo kamo wo ubaitotte_**

****Amaneció, el hermoso sol se mostró en todo su esplendor através del valle. Sus primeros rayos despertaron a la hermosa mujer quien yacía afuera de la habitación, se notaba fastidiada. No le agradaba. Había llegado, el día tan esperado; se levantó y rozó delicadamente sus blancos dedos en la lustrosa seda de la cual formaba parte su hermoso atuendo, exclusivo para quien se convertiría hoy en su esposo. -"Megumi-sama, ya están aquí"-entró casi impulsivamente Hikari –pero seguía guardando la compostura como siempre- "el ritual de purificación comenzará en breves instantes" -"ah... si el ritual" Caminaban en caravana. Las damas se dirigían en procesión, en el centro se hallaba la joven que pronto sería una "mujer", cubierta totalmente con un velo blanco, lo cual indicaba la pureza de ella. Hikari le levantó el velo delante de la cascada, Megumi no pudo evitar sorprenderse. -"aquí será..."-dijo casi sin pensarlo mirando la cascada donde ella había conocido a Bankotsu, luego observó tristemente hacia un lado. Las demás mujeres lo notaron, sin embargo hicieron caso omiso a la reacción de la chica –"estoy lista" Se puso justamente debajo de donde caía el agua. Estaba fría, a su parecer había estado más tibia cuando ella venía todos los días. No pudo evitar pensar en los momentos.. –bueno... días- que estuvo junto a... ¡otra vez! Por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él. Invadía sus pensamientos a cada momento, sentía que corazón comenzaba a latir de forma salvaje y ella sin poder contenerlo ¡quería verlo! ¡verlo otra vez! . Era muy cierto, anoche había estado pensando en huir, pero quería huir a su lado, escapar de todas las presiones que la agobiaban, quería estar con él. En esos pocos días había pensando vagamente, en lo hermoso que sería vivir con él, cada mañana despertarse y lo primero que verían sus ojos sería a él.No podía seguir ocultándolo, lo amaba, lo quería... sentía como si toda la vida lo hubiese conocido, y ella sabía que él sentía lo mismo. No por nada todos los días se la pasaba observándola. -"¡Megumi sama! ¡espere!"-gritó entonces Hikari, la aludida se había echado a correr saltando prácticamente de la cascada. Sentía que no podía pensar, en su mente, en su corazón, estaba.... Bankotsu. -"¡no puedo seguir así!¡No puedo!! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡decirle lo que siento, ahora!!"-siguió gritando y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Se cayó. Comenzó a llorar.... acababa de cometer una locura. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con otros ojos. 

-"estoy aburrido... no veo a Jakotsu, ni a Suikotsu desde la mañana"-dijo Bankotsu dando un largo suspiro –"ahora que lo recuerdo, fueron a encargarse del hermano mayor de Inu Yasha ¡que fastidio!"-exclamó mirando interesadamente a una aldea –"creo que no me caería nada mal algo de diversión" -"................" Kykio se quedó en silencio observándolo, estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, ya momentos antes lo había encontrado sumido en sus pensamientos, como si recordara algo doloroso, pero a la vez reconfortante. Bankotsu, el lider de los shichinitai era un hombre por demás extraño, aún para ella. La sacerdotiza sentía que en el interior de él había un gran vacío que sólo fue llenado una vez. Sentía que había sucedido la misma historia, su misma historia, sólo que de modo diferente –ella fue con Inu Yasha- de un extraño modo diferente, pero al fin y al cabo seguían siendo la misma. Prosiguió su camino en sentido opuesto, sus "investigaciones" habían acabado en ese punto. -"¿qui... quién es usted?"-preguntó Megumi al extraño -"así que por esto, el hermano Bankotsu está tan distraído" -"¿hermano.... Bankotsu?" -"¡espera un momento! ¡lo conoces! ¡¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?!"-gritó se podría decir desesperada, Renkotsu sólo la miraba fríamente –"¡¿puedes llevarme con él?!" -"yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones" -"pero... pero...."-sollozó de manera inútil -"hazme caso, niña, no sigas al lado de Bankotsu, si no quieres salir lastimada, será mejor que ustedes dos no se vulevan a ver, este un consejo que te doy"-le propuso firmemente alejandose en silencio -"¡a qué te refieres con eso!"-le gritó tratando de llamar la atención de Renkotsu, pero sin conseguirlo ya que acababa de desaparecer entre los árboles –"que me cuide de él.... ¿por qué?" Segundos después aparecía Hikari en compañía de otras dos mujeres, entre las tres se la llevaron camino al palacio otra vez. Megumi seguía aún media perdida, por lo que acababa de suceder. -"¿Qué hora crees que sea hermano Bankotsu?"-preguntó Jakotsu, observando desde lejos –"¿no crees que ya es hora de que vayamos a atacar?" -"mmmm según la posición del sol, aún tenemos tiempo"-sugirió –"cuando se haya ocultado definitivamente, atacaremos" Justo en ese momento, se hallaba presente la boda. Los dos novios estaban en cuclillas escuchando lo que decía el sacerdote. Terminó. Desde ese momento, los dos estaban casados ante Buda y sus dioses. -"Megumi, he notado que has estado muy callada últimamente ¿estás de acuerdo con la boda?"-preguntó su esposo notando su tristeza en sus ojos azules -"Toudanaji-san, no Akira, a ti no voy a mentirte, la verdad es que hay alguien de quien yo estoy........."-no pudo terminar ya que los dos escucharon un estruendo que venía de la parte de atrás. -"¡¡Señores!!"-entró precipitadamente uno de los guardias –"¡están atacando el palacio!" -"¡¡Quienes son!!"-gritó el joven esposo -"ah.... son los siete guerreros, mi señor... es una emboscada, han aprovechado los tumultos de la fiesta y nos han tomado desprevenidos"-informó el guardia jadeante –"en este momento ya han informado al amo" -"de acuerdo, vamos a defender este palacio"-dijo firmamente cogiendo una espada –"no te preocupes, Megumi... yo te protegeré y protegeré este palacio, aún a costa de mi vida"-tocó tiernamente el albino rostro de la hermosa mujer, quien se hallaba vestida con su traje de bodas todavía -"....." Silencio fue la única respuesta que halló, en los labios y la mirada de la joven mujer. Se limitaba a observar como parte del palacio, el cual había sido su hogar desde que nació se destruía a causa del fuego.

****

**_(6)Con gran valor ¡tú puedes soñar!_**

**_Para crear un mundo nuevo...._**

**_Los valientes luchan contra cualquier adversidad_**

**_Muestran su crecimiento y gran fortaleza_**

**_Aquel sueño revelador_**

**_Hizo que mi corazón_**

**_Contuviera el valor para luchar junto ti_**

**_Superaremos la pruebas..._**

**_O es que acaso permitirás que el destino te ate como a los demás_**

**_Con gran valor ¡tú puedes soñar!_**

**_Sin importar lo que sucede en la realidad_**

**_Y el mañana seguir_**

**_Por eso no llores más_**

**_Lucha con fervor_**

**_Y se irá transformando tu voluntad_**

**_En los sueños hechos realidad_**

****-"¿eh?.... así que tú eres el dueño de este palacio"-dijo Bankotsu mirando desafiante a Akira Toudanaji –"¿qué te parece si tienes una pelea contra mí?" -"tú.... tú eres el líder ¡Bankotsu!"-le dijo aceptando su reto –"te advierto que esta será la última noche que estarás con vida, ya que me acabo de casar y no voy a morir en tus manos ¡quiero vivir al lado de mi esposa!" -"...que cursilerías dices, pero en algo estás equivocado, tú eres el que va a morir aquí!!!!!" Bankotsu comenzó a atacarlo fuertemente, el hombre sólo podía con las justas defenderse, aún así seguía haciendo con la misma rápidez, cosa que fue aumentando cada segundo. -"ustedes, los buenos son muy débiles"-le susurró –"¡muere de una buena vezz!!!"-gritó. Sangre. Sangre comenzó a correr.... Bankotsu dejó su alabarda a un lado. -"¡estúpido! ¡crees que con este corte ya me has vencido!"-le dijo mientras que el líder sangraba el brazo donde sujetaba su alabarda –"¡lo único que has podido lograr es que ya no pueda utilizar mi Banryuu, ni modo, de todas formas no pensaba usarla para aniquilarte!" -"tal vez sólo te pude herir, sin embargo, no dejaré que me mates tan facilmente.... deseo... deseo vivir al lado de Megumi para siempre"-dijo mientras que la espada serpiente de Jakotsu terminaba con su vida –"Megumi-sama" -"¿Megumi?"-Bankotsu parpadeó muchas veces –"no será.... que... ¡Jakotsu!!!!"-gritó dirigiendo la mirada al lugar donde la espada regresaba -"¡¿me vas a dar las gracias?! Me deshice del sujeto que te hirió hermano!!"-gritó eufórico -"¡¡no!!! ¡Idiota!! ¿no es este el palacio a donde viniste a investigar ¿verdad?" -"mmmmmmmmm..... ahora que lo mencionas... sí es este, es que se ve muy diferente con las llamas y el caos por todas partes, no me acordé, lo siento"-se disculpó. A Bankotsu se le partió el alma en un hilo... Megumi se había casado con ese sujeto, además que ella..... estaría en esos momentos... -"¡¡Cómo que no te acordaste!!!!"-gritó cogiendo amenzadoramente la yukata que Jakotsu traía puesta –"¡no sabes que ella puede estar aquí!!!" -"pues que yo recuerde, aún no aniquilo a nadie quien se le parezca, esa chica es muy peculiar"-le dijo casi sin importarle, Bankotsu estaba dispuesto a golpearlo –"ya, esta bien no te enojes, ¿no has pensado que aún puede estar dentro del palacio?" Bankotsu dejó el cuello de Jakotsu para dirigirse fugazmente hacia el palacio, quien se hallaba destruído, maldiciendose a sí mismo por no darse cuenta, y por la herida que tenía en su mano, lo que más le molestaba era que ella se había casado con el hombre que Jakotsu asesinó, además que "ése" le había hecho una herida –un poco grave- en su mano derecha. Comenzó a abrir las puertas que se podían abrir, o en otros caso derrumbándolas. Sin embargo no encontraba nada y a nadie. ¡no podía ser!!!! ¡¡¡ella no podía estar muerta!!!! La última puerta del pasillo, su única salvación, ya que si no la encontraba en ese lugar estaba seguro que se volvería completamente loco de furia. Abrió la puerta con miedo, sintió miedo, por primera vez en su vida, miedo de no encontrarla. Allí estaba llorando mirando hacia fuera con gran tristeza en su corazón. No se sorprendió cuando él ingreso al aposento, sólo lo miraba llorando. Se sintió culpable, por primera vez en su vida. -"así que fuiste tú.... ¿por qué lo hiciste, Bankotsu?"-le preguntó ella suplicante, el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse –"tú eres el líder de los siete guerreros ¿verdad?. Nunca me lo dijiste" -"no creí que fuera necesario, además de todas formas yo...." Un tronco del techo se cayó cortándoles la salida. Bankotsu se alarmó. -"es cierto, primero tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos calcinados"-dijo y sin pensar un minuto más cargó a Megumi –"oye, deja de hacer eso ¡me duele!"-dijo cerrando un ojo. Ella comenzaba a golpearle diciendo que la dejase en paz. -"¡no sigas con esto! ¡por favor! ¡dejame así!"-gritaba y lloraba –"no entiendo como puedes hacer esto" -"ssshhhhh.... no hables alto, que se puede caer el techo encima"-le dijo mirando la estructura de la habitación, faltaba muy poco para que se cayera encima de ambos. -"¡¡no entiendo como he podido ena....!!!!"-no pudo proseguir, ya que Bankotsu acababa de sellar sus labios con un beso, un beso tan profundo, el cual al principio no fue correspondido, pero al pasar los segundos sí. -"es la única forma de que te callaras, además que quería darte uno desde hace tiempo"-dijo alzandola por completo, la chica aún seguía conmocionada, por la presión que el beso había ejercido sobre ella Bankotsu salió casi con los minutos contados, el palacio comenzaba a derrumbarse, a caerse en pedazos. Al fin Megumi reaccionó. Su casa estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. -"lo siento, de haber sabido que vivías aquí no me hubiera acercado si quiera"-le respondió él a modo de respuesta a la interrogante que se había formado en la profundidad de sus ojos azules claros -"no puedo, no puedo odiarte.... no puedo odiar al hombre que mató a mi padre y a Toudanaji-san ¡no puedo odiarte!"-gritó llorando –"¡¡¡no puedo odiarte ¡porque te amo!!!!"-le gritó efusivamente ya sin contener las lágrimas abrazándose a él. Bankotsu estaba sorprendido. Había dicho ¿te amo?. Acaso la mujer que amaba también le correspondía. Y ahora estaba llorando entre sus brazos. Se sentía feliz: sin embargo triste por ella, lo había perdido todo por la culpa de él. La entendía puesto a que él había pasado por la misma experiencia. -"te amo"-le dijo Bankotsu agarrando su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos verde-azulados. Ella se sonrojó aún con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, sin querer habían "declarado" sus sentimientos -"............" Sólo recibió el silencio de su anfitriona. -"¡hermano Bankotsu!!"-grita Jakotsu seguido de los otros, de un momento a otro, el aludido corre llevándose a Megumi en brazos directo al bosque. Los shichinintai se miran algo sorprendidos y desconcertados. -"¿quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no acaba con ella? El terrateniente dijo que asesinaramos a todas las personas que habitaban este palacio"-se preguntaba Suikotsu -"esa es la "razón" por la que el hermano Bankotsu estaba tan distraído en estos días"-le respondió severamente Renkotsu, llamando la atención de Jakotsu ¿acaso él sabía la verdad? -"acaso el hermano Bankotsu.... " -"exactamente"-continuó Renkotsu respondiendo a la interrogativa de Mukotsu -"desconocía ese lado de él"-agregó -"si, yo también"-dijeron al unísono Ginkotsu y Kyokotsu, Jakotsu se mostraba un poco enfadado, y no tenía muy buena cara -"supongo que tendremos que esperarlo"-propuso Suikotsu sacándose la garras de fierro que siempre lleva –"nuestro trabajo ha terminado ¿verdad?" -"eso supongo"-le respondió Renkotsu suspirando **Notas intermedias de Lime-chan: Gomen ne, pero a partir de este punto hay escenas no muy "apropiadas" para personas de 13 años para abajo, si tienes esa edad. No puedes leerlo, gomen nasai nnUU. Hay un poco de lemon.**

(él) Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca dirás,  
mas me callo y te marchas, aún tengo la esperanza,  
de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder las heridas que me duelen,  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más..  
Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar..

****

Los hermosos rayos lunares se reflejaban en el lago. El frío de la noche sólo se podía convinar con los suspiros que propagaban y aquél viento era su único confidente. Él le había dicho "te amo", ella no se había dignado a responderle nada, pero le había dicho que "si"... 

Ambos no sentían frío alguno. El calor de sus cuerpos era lo único que necesitaban esa noche de luna. Se querían, casi sin notarlo los dos había caído en el juego de su amor. Como un fuego ardiente y sin cesar.

-"te amo, te quiero muchísimo, creo que.... desde la primera vez que te vi te ame"-le susurró ella entre los sollozos –"no me importa tu pasado, sólo quedate aquí conmigo, no te apartes de mi lado"-le dijo suplicante, sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza y a la vez miedo

-"no puedo prometerte nada en especial, sin embargo...."-la volvió a besar, aquellos besos ya se había vuelto comunes desde hace unos cuantos minutos

Ella y él comenzaron otra vez a acariciarse delicadamente, cada beso, cada caricia correspondían a los dos.

-"te amo, siempre he deseado tenerte de esta manera"-le dijo él –"siempre te he deseado... te quiero, eres la primera mujer que amo"

-"lo sé... siento como tu corazón late fuertemente en tu pecho, al igual que el mío, porque los dos somos uno solo ahora"-respondió aferrándose a su pecho con gran fuerte, ambos estaban completamente con los rostros del color de una cereza, pero aún ni la vergüenza los hacía detenerse.

Los dos se abrazaron para volverse a besar, esta vez diferente, no era algo "apasionado" sino más bien era dulce y muy tierno. Él aprisionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y ella cerró los ojos lentamente... buscando un nuevo suspiro en sus labios.

-"eres tan hermosa.... te quiero tanto, ¿estás segura de esto?"-le susurró lentamente a su oído, ella sólo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que ella tanto adoraba los cuales parecían dos mares y sostener su cabeza por un segundo afirmando su pregunta

Sentía como sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, aquellos momentos dejaron los besos para comentar a rozar sus manos sobre sus cuerpos.

**_(él) Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte,  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan,  
susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.._**

****

-"siento como si te hubiera conocido toda mi vida"-le dijo ella agarrando su mano y él comenzaba a deslizar sus besos en torno a su cuello. La voz de Megumi era quebradiza, nerviosa, tímida. Sin embargo ella quería que "eso" pasara, lo amaba tanto.... tanto...

Amor a primera vista.

Se le podría llamar a la relación de ambos.

¿Crees en el amor a la primera vista?

Sí. Yo sí creo. Esta es la verdadera prueba de que existe.

-"eres virgen"-le dijo mirandola a los ojos –"eres pura ¿verdad? Si, porque sino no te hubieras podido casar de la forma en que lo hiciste... así que esta va a ser la primera vez que estás con un hombre"

-"si... tienes razón"-le respondió firmemente sin verguenzas –"por eso es que quiero que mi primera noche sea contigo, quiero que seas el primer y último hombre en mi vida"-le dijo en un sollozo. Bankotsu la miro admirado por el comportamiento de la chica, admiraba su decisión y sinceridad.

-"¿quieres... estar conmigo ¿en verdad?"

-"ya te dije que si..."-le reclamó –"¡por favor ámame esta noche, Bankotsu!"-le dijo ya no como un reclamo, sino más bien como una necesidad, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir el calor de sus besos esa noche. Lo quería, lo amaba, lo deseaba, ella sabía que para él, no era la primera vez

Él comenzó a besarla, sin parar y apasionadamente. Ella comenzó a gemir débilmente respondiendo a sus caricias. Estaba bien ¿verdad?. Esa tarde se había casado, y tambien había quedado viuda... prácticamente a la hora de contraer nupcias, Buda no se molestaría o si, además ella amaba a aquel hombre quien estaba compartiendo su vida en ese instante.

(ambos) Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas,  
abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,  
entrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,  
y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla,  
crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,  
apartando el miedo a sufrir..

Ambos temblaron mirandose fijamente y sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos, uno contra el otro. Él estaba sobre ella y la última quedaba sumisa ante sus caricias, caricias que sentía por primera vez, todo era tan diferente, tan nuevo, tan agradable. Los temores de la chica acababan de desvanecerse con el cálido y dulce beso que le había dado segundos antes. Se sentía tan reconfortante, estando entre sus brazos.

Estaba sucediendo, la mayor muestra de amor que ella le podía brinda acababa de suceder, su cuerpo le pertenecía por completo, pero no solamente su cuerpo, sino su alma, su voz, sus caricias de ángel enternecido. Era totalmente nuevo para ella, esos sentimientos eran totalmente indomables e indescriptibles, sólo sentía que le embargaba una sensación de amor y satisfacción; todo a la misma vez.

-"te acabas te sonrojar"-le dijo él mirándola al rostro de nuevo

-"tú tambien lo estás"-le reclamó ella señalandole la franja roja que se acentuaba en su rostro atractivo –"así que no soy la única"-le respondió jadiantemente, pero con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba –"aunque no entiendo el porqué... ya debes estar "acostumbrado" ¿no?"-volteó su mirada hacia un costado

-"¿piensas reclamarme algo?"-le sugirió él, obligándole a que lo mirase a los ojos –"no importa, yo sólo te quiero a ti"-inquirió volviendo a besarla otra vez –"olvidate de "eso", será mejor que....."

No continuó, ya que ahora fue ella quien lo besó delicadamente.

Los primeros rayos del sol, se deslizaron sutilmente sobre su rostro. La noche había concluido, y con ella sus instantes de amor. Se levantó mirando hacia la cascada, quien había sido su anfitriona la noche pasada. Luego descubrió que algo lo aprisionaba ciñiendose a su pecho. Acarició sutilmente su cabello y ella emitió un sonido, volviendose a dormir.

Bankotsu rodeó sus manos alrededor del frágil cuello de ella. Se detuvo.... no podía. La amaba demasiado. Pero si acaso ella.... ¿realmente sería lo mejor para los dos?.... hizo un intento más... era imposible, la calidez e ingenuidad que provenía de su rostro era ciertamente y fuerte rival para él. Sólo optó por desabrazarse de ella, comenzado a vestirse.

Se sentó en el pasto observando como dormía ella plácidamente, la miró cautivadora y pausadamente. Pensó que si la podría llevar con él... era imposible...

-"perdóname, Megumi, no puedo llevarte conmigo"-se despidió cubriento su cuerpo delgado y fino con su traje blanco, también le dejó una banda roja –la que suele usar en su cintura n-n- -"te amo demasiado para exponer tu vida de esa manera, espero que me puedas comprender"

(ella) Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente..  
me muero por entregarme y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte,  
que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen,  
si estoy loca es cosa mía,  
Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor,  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

**Notas intermedias de Lime #2: Las personas que no han podido leer, ahora si pueden comenzar desde aquí n.nU Gomen.**

**_(8) sono ude de eien wo dakishimete_****_donna toki datte hohoemi nara_**

**_sou wa kachiaeru kitto_**

-"ahora entiendo porqué este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos"-dijo Bankotsu mirando hacia la cascada, la cual emitía su claro sonido –"ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero lo recuerdo muy bien"-dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había pasado su "noche especial" –"por allí debe quedar ese palacio....."-recordó caminando hacia la dirreción donde su mirada señalaba.

-"¡¡¡Kyoji-kun!!!!!"-gritó un anciano dirigiendose a un muchacho de 20 años –"puedes ir a recoger algunas hierbas medicinales, las necesito para mi espalda"-se quejó tocándose el lugar donde le dolía

-"si, claro como usted diga padre"-respondió el chico –"¿puedo ir a la tumba de mi madre luego?"-le preguntó mientras que el hombre le movía la cabeza afirmando

-"¡Buenos días, Kyoji!"-saludaron los habitantes de aquella aldea –"¿vas por hierbas para tu padre?"

-"sí, otra vez tiene algunos malestares en su espalda, pero creo que con ellas se pondrá bien, nos vemos después tengo que darme prisa"-respondió el muchacho a sus vecinos

-"es un buen niño"-dijo el anciano mirando desde la parte de atrás de su casa –"se parece mucho a su madre, lástima que.. su padre fue.... .Megumi sama, te extraña tanto"-recordó el anciano tocándose la cabeza –"sé que aunque tú le hayas contado la verdad, él... me sigue queriendo como si fuera su verdadero padre"-se sentó –"además que los aldeanos lo quieren mucho, como te quisieron a ti"

**_itsumo to onaji hazu nano ni_****_meguru kaze sora no iro doko ka chigao_****_dare ka wo suki ni naru imi ga_****_sukoshi zutsu mune no oto kaete yuku yo_********_hitori janai n da ne_****_kono kokoro wa ima_****_ai ni yuku hito ga_**

**_watashi ni wa iru n da_**

-"¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

Los gritos se escucharon por la aldea, las personas eran atacadas gracias al filo de una poderosa alabarda. Los aldeanos trataban de escaparse, pero ninguno salía libre de la masacre. La Banryuu volvió a la mano de la persona quien la maniobraba.

-"¡¡no puede ser!! ¡es imposible!!!"-gritaron algunos ancianos –"¡¡¿es Kyoji-kun?!!!!"-gritaron con escalofrío en sus voces

-"no, él no es Kyoji-kun, él es... otra persona... aunque son muy parecidos"-dijo una mujer mirando a Bankotsu, quien sonreía una vez más –"Kyoji-kun es totalmente opuesto"

-"¿Kyoji?"-preguntó Bankotsu observando que todos –o algunos- lo nombraban así –"mi nombre no es "Kyoji", yo soy Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros"-se dijo así mismo, mientras que al anciano, se le revolvía la conciencia ¿Bankotsu dijo? ¿acaso él no estaba muerto?

-"¡así que tú eres!"-gritó el anciano saliendo afuera de su casa –"¡tú eres Bankotsu!!"

-"¡cuidado, señor Patriarca!!"-gritaron las aldeanas, mientras que el anciano miraba a Bankotsu reprochablemente

-"tú fuiste quien... tú deberías saber de Kyoji, porque él es....."-no pudo continuar ya que la arma de Bankotsu le hiría

-"me aburre un poco hablar con los ancianos... pero me molesta que digan tanto el nombre es esa persona...."

-"la... la aldea..... pero quien"-dijo Kyoji arrojando las hierbas a un lado comenzando a correr –"¡¡padre!!!! ¡¡¡padre!!!!"-gritó efusivamente, deteniendose, jadiante por la corrida. La aldea estaba completamente destruída, sólo observó la espalda de quien había sido el culpable, esa persona tenía una gran alabarda.

**_sekaichuu sagashitemo hitori dake_****_watashi ga miru yume atsukerareru_****_sou daiji na hito_****_sono ude de eien wo dakishimete_****_anata no hitomi ni atsui KISS ni_**

**_sou kagayakitai I'LL BE THERE_**

-"¿ah?"-dijo Bankotsu notando la presencia de otra persona a su espalda. Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos.... eran completamente o por lo menos muy parecidos –"quien es esta persona... porque se parece tanto a mí.... acaso es el "Kyoji kun" que tanto decían"

-"tú eres......."-pensó Kyoji en esos instantes, su madre le había contado muchas veces que su padre no era el patriarca de esa región, si no fue el líder de un escuadrón de 7 asesinos, llamados los "shichinintai" o siete guerreros. Su madre le había dicho que siempre llevaba una gran alabarda llamada "Banryuu" y que su nombre era "Bankotsu" –"es imposible...."

-"que me sucede... porque no puedo matarlo... hay algo en mi interior que me dice que no debo, él tiene el mismo aura que ella"-pensó Bankotsu comenzandose a molestar –"¡Respóndeme ¿quién eres?!"

-"......."-Kyoji pensó por unos segundos –"tú eres Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros ¿verdad?, porque si es así.... si es así ¡¡tú eres mi padre!!!"

Bankotsu se sorprendió demasiado ....¿qué acababa de decirle ese niño?.... –bueno aparentemente Kyoji era mayor que él- ¿qué era su padre? ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

-"me pregunto si te acuerdas de una mujer llamada "Megumi" ¿no es así?"-le dijo fieramente –"pues ella es mi madre..."

-"Me... gumi"-dijo Bankotsu recordando la noche en que Kyoji fue concebido –"acaso, podría ser posible...."-le dijo –"¿dónde está ella? ¡respóndeme dónde está!"

-"mi madre.... ella... está muerta, cuando tenía 6 años murió"-le respondió con la mirada sombría –"pero me dijo antes de morir, quien fuiste ¿por qué asesinaste a todos? ¡por que!!"

-"........"

Bankotsu no respondió nada, eran demasiadas emociones por un día, había descubierto que tenía un hijo. Y que la única mujer a la que amó en verdad estaba muerta.

******_CHANCE ga nakatta iro no fuku_****_tameshite mo ii kana to mune ga hazumu_********_fushigi janai n da ne_****_tada kawaru koto mo_****_shiwase wo omou_****_ashita ni mukou nara_******-"llevame con ella"-le dijo al joven, quien estaba en su detrás –"¡quiero ver su tumba!"-le gritó, Kyoji lo miró asombrado Ambos hombres –extremadamente parecidos- comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pie de una montaña, durante su recorrido no se dijeron absolutamente nada. Sólo se observaba que el sol comenzaba a bajar. -"al parecer es cierto" -"¿eh?"-se preguntó Kyoji mirando por primera vez a su padre cara a cara -"eres mi hijo, tienes mis mismo razgos..."-dijo señalando los ojos verdes-azulados de Kyoji y su cabello negro al igual que Bankotsu amarrado a una trenza. Lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de la tez de Kyoji, la cual era un poco más clara y la expresión que había heredado de su madre -"aquí es"-dijo deteniendose en una tumba adornada con flores blancas Bankotsu dejó su arma a un lado, y se arrodilló ante ella –mostrando su respeto, algo que no hacía muy amenudo- -"perdóname, otra vez lo he vuelto a hacer"-le dijo mirando a la tumba –"sólo que esta vez, no fue contigo, sino fue con él"-dijo señalando a Kyoji, quien tambien había comenzado a rezar –"he vuelto a atacar su hogar, pero supongo que será el destino ¿no es cierto?, siempre te he amado, hasta ahora... no pude hacer nada para evitar tu muerte, absolutamente nada, ni si quiera sabía que teníamos un hijo" Kyoji lo miró, tambien estaba un poco triste. -"te prometo que después de vencer a ese perrucho de Inu Yasha, cuando obtenga los fragmentos de shikón, te resucitaré, así como Naraku lo hizo conmigo, para volver a empezar, otra vez" -".....¿resucitar dijo?"-se preguntó Kyoji en esos momentos -"prometeme algo...."-le dijo Bankotsu sacándole de sus pensamientos –"sé que eres muy fuerte, eres mi hijo" -"¿qué cosa?" **_sono ude de eien wo dakishimete_****_donna toki datte hohoemi nara_****_sou wa kachiaeru_****_kiri ga naku tsutsuiteku samishisa mo_****_hanbun ni dekiru kotoba ga aru_****_sou wasurenaide I'LL BE THERE_********_sekaichii sagashitemo hitori dake_****_watashi ga miru yume atsukerareru_****_sou daiji na hito_****_sono ude de eien wo dakishimete_****_anata no hitomi ni atsui KISS ni_****_sou kagayakitai I'LL BE THERE_**

-"que te mantendrás vivo pase lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?"-le dijo colocando su alabarda a su hombro –"no me gustan las personas que son débiles, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, también te pido perdón"-continuó caminando hacia otro sendero

Kyoji sonrió sintiendose feliz, feliz. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Él era tal y como se lo había descrito su madre antes de morir....

-"si, te lo prometo, padre"

Miró el camino que tomaba el guerrero siguiendolo con la mirada, el sol se ocultaba y las primera estrellas se reflejaban en el cielo. Kyoji sacó una banda roja, la misma que Bankotsu le había dejado a Megumi esa noche poniendosela al hombro.

FIN

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** (está con un pañuelo en la mano) buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Estoy tan emocionada!!!! Bankotsu sama totemo kawaii desu!!!!!!!!! TT es tan conmovedor, la reunión de padre e hijo, el primero no sabía ni que decir ya que estaba segura que pronto le daría el "papatús" jajajaja, sorprenderse de que era padre jojojojojo. Bueno fanáticos, el fic es unicamente para explicar ¡¡¡que demonios estuvo haciendo Bankotsu en todo un capítulo que no salió!!!! ¬¬ no es justo me lo escondieron y lo peor de todo es que Kykio pensaba en él mucho ¡no!!! Bankotsu sama es sólo mío jojojo ¬¬ ella ya tiene a Inu XDDDD.... bueno no importa.... jojojojo. Pero si ha sido uno de los fics que más me ha conmovido, por algo tenía que ser el personaje que adoro de Inu Yasha, al fin me animé a escribir algo de él - es que Bankotsu sama es taaaaaannnnnnnn lindo (eto.... Lime ya lo dijiste) ah no importa, lo vuelvo a repetir. Gracias a todas las personas que hicieron posible que este fic saliera publicado (en especial a Bure chan y Mikki chan) lo sé mi one-san me va a tener que matar por dejarlo así jijijijiji Lime es mala jojojojojo. Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo único, y que me dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!! Wiiiiiiii reviews!!!!!! ¬o¬ tengo que aprender a controlar mis impulsos lo siento.

**Canciones: **Si no se han fijado hay muuuuucccchhhaaaas canciones jejeje nn U

**(1)My Will (frag):** De nuestra querida serie Inu Yasha, primer ending, interpretada por "DREAM"

**(2)Blurry Eyes (frag) :** - de DNA al cuadrado, el opening, interpretada aaaahhhhh por LarcënCiel por supuesto - Hyde kawaiii!!!!

**(3) Koi ni suru no kimochi:** Opening de la serie de TV "Saikano" (Ella, el arma más poderosa) - la cancion es simplemente encantadora!

**(4)Grip!:** Esta canción NO PODÍA FALTAR, cuarto opening de Inu Yasha ¡donde aparece Bankotsu!!!!!!" Interpretada por "Every Little Thing"

**(5)Haruka:** Primer Ending de Kamikaze kaitou Jeanne - interpretada por Pierrot, con muy buena acústica, se las recomiendo

**(6)One Day, One Dream: (spanish version):** La canción es muy linda... pero saquenme de una duda, el actor de doblaje quien la interpreta es el que hace la voz de Bankotsu ¿cierto? -

**(7) Sin Miedo a nada:** Interpretada por el dueto de Alex Ubago y Amalia Montero, canción muy linda

**(8) My Favorite:** Misaki Suzuhara no theme, de Angelic Layer, muy linda, capaz de interpretar los sentimientos de esos momentos.

Volver a Fanfics 


End file.
